1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guard device for use with drop pipes in well casings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In conventional wells, the drop pipe is positioned within a well casing and a pump is attached to the lower end of the drop pipe. Electrical conductors, a safety rope, cables are connected to the pipe within the well casing and extend upwardly therethrough. If the drop pipe, cables, ropes and electrical conductors are suspended within the cable from the top, the drop pipe and these other components may engage the inner wall surface of the casing may be damaged by abrasive interaction with the well casing.
Guard devices have been developed for preventing such damage including U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,203 which must be strung over the end of the drop pipe section during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,395 discloses a single piece hinged guard device which may be releasably applied to a drop pipe. This patent is owned by the same assignee of the present application.